


Dark Matter

by axispowershella



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axispowershella/pseuds/axispowershella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a world with creatures roaming, three friends must fight to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Matter

Creatures of dark matter scattered across the land. They were silent and stealthy, absorbing anything in their path. Their eyes were a crimson red; on the look out for life. 

Antonio was breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down in shallow breaths. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand running away. He needed to fight back, but he had no way to. He would be eaten alive if he tried to attack. He tried once before with an iron pipe, but the creature just dodged it and bared it’s horrifying teeth at him. That’s when he ran for dear life.

There were hundreds of them all over the place. Antonio was hopeless. Sitting down in an alleyway, praying that none of them were nearby, the Spaniard laid his head in his hands. There was no way he was going to get out of this alive.

But suddenly, he heard a yell. It wasn’t belonging to the dark creatures; he knew their growl much too well by now. It was a scream that was human. He quickly stood to his feet, his back against the wall. 

Another scream. He acted quickly, looking up and seeing a window. The alleyway was narrow. Narrow enough to climb up to the window without an issue. He quickly ran forward to run up the wall, grabbing the ledge of the window with one hand, and the other punched through the thin glass. It shattered in an instant and Antonio heaved himself into the building. It was nearly destroyed. Wood beams were pushed up from the floors, the walls were peeling, and a musty smell filled the air.

He crinkled his nose and continued on, following the sound of life in another room. “Hello!?” He called out loudly, trying to find whoever the scream belonged to. He hoped it wasn’t a trap. He extended his fists just in case. Going out into the dark hallway Antonio called out again. “Hello??” 

A scream in response. He darted towards the noise, skidding to a halt as he got towards a large room. A man was in the corner, being attacked by one of the dark creatures. He had a gun pointed at it in his shaking hand, suddenly pulling the trigger which made Antonio flinch. The creature growled loudly, advancing on the man. “Throw the gun towards me!” Antonio called, and seeing as the man had no other choice, he threw it and Antonio caught it. He pointed it at the creature’s back - firing rapidly. 

The creature writhed and suddenly collapsed to the ground in a noisy mess. The dark matter splattered against the floor. Both of the men panting, Antonio suddenly pointed the gun at the man who instantly threw up his hands.

“Is this some sort of trap?!” He challenged, and he shook his head like crazy.

“N-No! I’m trying to survive, just like you!” 

Antonio lowered the weapon. He sighed and threw the gun back in his direction. He approached him, crouching down. “My name is Antonio.”

“Francis. But I should say scared shitless.” 

Antonio forced a laugh, “Yeah, I feel you. But it looks like the gun worked on it. Do you have enough ammo?” 

“I’m not sure. I found this in a house not too far from here. I was searching for more when I got caught in this corner. They’re everywhere.”

“I’m aware. Is there anyone else?”

“Not that I know of..”

Antonio frowned and helped Francis up, dusting his hands off. “Let’s get out of here. More might be around.” 

Quickly, the two headed out by running down the multiple staircases. Francis pointed his gun in every possible direction as they ran. He wanted to make sure nothing was around, and if there was, he’d be sure to kill it. 

“What are these things anyway?”

“I have no idea. They’re terrifying.”

“Absolutely..” 

Knocking down the beat up door, the two went back out into the dusk. Antonio looked around the deserted town, furrowing his brows. “We should check for anymore survivors. Where all have you looked?”

“Only in the eastern side of town.”

“Then let’s keep looking. But don’t split up. That could be more dangerous.”

Francis nodded and kept pointing the gun around. “I’m glad I met you when I did. If not, well, I’d be dead.”

The two continued on, their steps bringing up dust. A few creatures were lurking around but didn’t seem to see them. 

“I wish I had a weapon.” Antonio murmured, looking around and kicking pebbles. 

“Maybe we can find one?”

“Let’s hope..”

As they were walking, they saw a manor up in the distance. It belonged to a rich family who hardly came out into town. “Should we check?”

“Might as well.” 

They decided to approach it, their hearts pounding in their chests. Walking up through the front garden which was starting to die gave it an eerie feeling. Antonio shivered with apprehension. He felt like this was a bad idea. 

As they entered the front, they heard footsteps upstairs. It was frightening. They could only assume more creatures were in every corner. Francis led, since he was the one with the weapon, and Antonio grabbed a lamp nearby to defend himself with. Just in case. They journeyed up the creaky staircase that twisted around to get upstairs. It was a beautiful house if it weren’t for the dark atmosphere. 

The coast was clear. For now. 

Going into a nearby bedroom, they saw the huge bed with a canopy over top. Antonio inspected the room, going towards a closet in the side. He hesitantly opened it, seeing a shadow moving across the floor. Francis got in front of him, pointing the gun at the entrance. Antonio swung it open and Francis started to pull the trigger. Inside, a loud scream echoed through the room. Both of them were shocked. Inside laid a man in a ball, crying uncontrollably. 

“D-Don’t shoot! Please!” He wailed and Francis put down his gun. “I thought you were one of them!!” 

Francis and Antonio sat next to him; Francis patting his back. “We won’t hurt you. Who are you? Do you live here?”

“M-My name is Gilbert. Please, just go. They’re after me.” 

“The creatures?”

“Yes. You need to run!”

“Then come with us.” 

“But-”

Antonio grabbed Gilbert’s hand, helping him to his feet. He was trembling. 

“We will get through this. Together.” 

The three of them looked at each other, determination in their eyes. They were right. They could survive. And they vowed they would - together. 


End file.
